In The Beginning
by smp06185
Summary: You got to witness Dean and Castiel's love for each other through Samandriel and Benny's eyes but this is how they began...this is their story. Prequel to People Like Us.


This is a prequel to "People Like Us." Castiel and Dean's story.

This is not a pretty story...if you remember the little vague details you'll know that Dean and Cas's beginning was a hard one. But stay strong, because you know how it ends.

Reading "People Like Us" first isn't crucial but if you'd like to see how their story continues, please feel free to read it.

 **Major Warnings:** Homophobia, child endangerment, verbal and physical abuse, talk of past prostitution

* * *

 _You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice_

 _Shelter also gave their shade_

 _But in the dark I have no name_

 _So leave that click in my head_

 _And I will remember the words that you said_

 _Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart_

 _But I was sure we could see a new start_

 _So when your hope's on fire_

 _But you know your desire_

 _Don't hold a glass over the flame_

 _Don't let your heart grow cold_

 _I will call you by name_

 _I will share your road_

 _But hold me fast, Hold me fast_

 _'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer_

 _And hold me fast, Hold me fast_

 _'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer_

 _I wrestled long with my youth_

 _We tried so hard to live in the truth_

 _But do not tell me all is fine_

 _When I lose my head, I lose my spine_

 _So leave that click in my head_

 _And I won't remember the words that you said_

 _You brought me out from the cold_

 _Now, how I long, how I long to grow old_

* * *

Dean closed the door of his beloved Impala and took in a deep breath of the slight muggy air of the last dregs of summer. It was the first day of his senior year in highschool and for the first time in his life, he was excited about what the future held for him. He'd never be able to repay the debt he owed to Benny for everything he'd done for him and his little brother Sammy. They'd been on the verge of starvation and being homeless. Then one night he decided to try and swindle a few jerks out of their money playing pool that found him in an alley looking for a serious beat down. Benny had swooped in and saved him for no other reason than to be the great guy that he was.

At first he thought Benny wanted something deeper from him...something he'd only done when he was really desperate for money to feed and clothe his kid brother. The night he and Sammy stayed with their savior, Benny had spluttered and nearly had a heart attack when Dean offered to blow him in exchange for his kindness. Instead, Benny put him to work helping him clean up the pretty run down house. Dean was more than grateful with that kind of payment system, even Sammy loved helping out. It didn't take long but he felt a deep kinship with Benny, both of them having to deal with constant bullshit from their families.

Benny was the older brother Dean never knew he craved and needed. When the older guy helped Dean out by looking out for Sam or just...taking the reigns a bit when his little brother got unruly Dean nearly cried. Benny was more than his savior...he was an Angel if those things actually existed. Over the course of the summer Dean felt and saw himself and Sammy change beautifully living with Benny. They never had to be scared of getting kicked out or going to bed hungry. Sam didn't have to wait up scared that his brother wouldn't come home...they were finally safe.

Benny had only one condition...that Dean and Sam get back into school. Dean had bitched and moaned about it but it was an easy request and he already owed Benny so much. Both of them enrolled into some accelerated summer classes and Dean was blown away how quickly he caught on. He never believed himself to be smart...well a smart ass maybe but not clever. Now it felt like he could do anything….it was the most powerful he'd ever felt in his life.

"Dean! Come on!" Sammy called out with the biggest smile stretched on his face. Dean felt his throat tighten up and nodded quickly, quickening his steps to catch up with his eager brother. They walked down the halls where kids their age talked excitedly with each other, their eyes lingering on Dean and Sam. It felt so weird to know that he, Dean Winchester was one of them now. Someone who had nothing to his name little over three months ago and now he was on his way to his last year in high school and had the drive to graduate.

He followed closely after Sam, weaving their way through the other kids to get to their lockers. It had been embarrassing but he was rather glad he'd listened to Sam and came to the orientation a few days ago. He made sure Sam was okay at his locker with a mere raise of his eyebrows and Sam smiled, waving him away. Dean would never stop being the protective older brother, that was just part of who he was. He sauntered his way around the corner to where his locker was and stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing about 10 rows away from his own was probably the hottest guy Dean had ever seen. Granted, all he could see was a side profile but regardless...those long eye lashes fanning over high cheekbones had to be illegal. He was staring down at some book for a moment before he gently placed it inside, a few others from his side bag following quickly after. Dean swallowed a bit and slowly made his way closer, not wanting to draw any attention to himself so he could stare for a bit longer. The kid's hair was a mess but looked incredibly soft and some thick black rimmed glasses sat low on his nose. Dean knew it was so stupidly cheesy but he felt his chest swell a bit when the kid sighed, pushing the glasses higher up on his nose.

"Oh please turn around…" Dean muttered to himself. As if he had heard Dean, the kid slowly turned his head, his eyes widening and blinking rapidly when he caught sight of Dean. If just the side profile was hot, the entirety was beautiful. Dean had never seen blue eyes like that...they weren't just _blue_ either. They were some ethereal color that Dean had no idea what word to even describe them. He wasn't an artist but God did he wish he was now. Then he'd have some other words than hot to describe this kid...but whatever they would be...it left Dean utterly breathless. The kid's plush lips parted a bit as if to say something when the bell startled both of them out of their staring match. Dean gave him a barely there smirk and he loved how pink the other kid's cheeks got before he was scrambling away.

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, quickly finding his locker to grab out his english book before he was hurrying off towards his first class.

* * *

"Dean over here!" he heard someone call out. It took him a minute of searching the cafeteria before he found his little brother waving at him almost spastically. He grinned wide and hurried over with his large bag of peanut m&m's and a can of soda. It wasn't the most healthiest of lunches but he wasn't that hungry anyway. Those damn blue eyes had been haunting him the entire first portion of the day. The kid had to be younger, he wasn't in any of his classes.

"Hey Sammy...who's your new friends?" Dean asked sitting across from him.

"Oh yeah...this is Charlie, she's really really into science and movies...she's a nerd like you Dean!" Sam grinned and Dean couldn't help blushing but shrugged as he waved to the fiery redhead sitting on Sam's left. She was cute as hell but he got that...kindred vibe from her and he grinned even wider when she merely winked at him.

"This is Sarah, she's in my second hour," Sam said but a little more quieter. Dean watched him closely and knew he had to tease him later. The poor kid already had a crush and it was only the first day of school. She was a pretty girl he had to admit, big blue eyes and dark curly hair. Her smile was blinding and she seemed sweet so far.

"So Sam told us you're new here?" Sarah asked before taking a bite from her fruit cup. Dean nodded, popping a few candies into his mouth and ignoring the unheated glare from his brother.

"Mmhmm...well, knew to the school, not the area really," Dean answered. Sarah opened her mouth to ask but quickly changed her mind, her smile becoming a little nervous.

"What?" Dean asked with a quirked brow. Sam fidgeted a little in his seat but Dean kept his eyes on the girl. He knew what this town thought about them...they were dirty, worthless vagabonds...nothing but trouble and reveled in debauchery. That was what their dick of a church leader spread about them anyway. Dean only knew because of the woman who had spit at him in the store several months back. It took everything in him to not key her damn car. They were poor and barely surviving and instead of these good "Christians" helping them, they spread nasty lies about them.

If this girl believed them, then Dean wanted nothing from her and he'd tell her to get the hell away from Sammy. He was just starting to get angry when Sarah's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't...I mean I've...I've heard all those stupid rumors but never believed them. To be honest...I didn't even think you two were real," Sarah laughed a little and Dean felt himself deflate.

"So you're okay with hanging out with a couple of degenerates then?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam grumbled under his breath but Dean was more concerned with Sarah's reaction. She returned the smirk and shrugged.

"I'd rather hang out with someone who was real than someone who pretended all day," she answered. He stared at her for a moment before nodding, tapping his soda can to her juice bottle.

"Cheers on that, what say you Red?" he asked looking over at the other girl. Charlie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I was the outcast before you two got here, the more the merrier I say," she grinned. Dean felt his heart swell and he nodded slowly.

"Alright then...the council of misfits is now official," he laughed, quickly dodging a few things being thrown at him. He was just about to retaliate when he his entire body froze. Standing in line was that kid but he looked completely different than he had this morning. In place of his crisp white shirt and sweater vest was now a huge black sweater that hung down nearly to his knees. He seemed more withdrawn and flinched anytime someone got too close. Dean swallowed hard and tried to tear his eyes away but he just couldn't.

"Who are you staring at? Oh…." Sarah said, her voice dropping a bit. He blinked a few times and pried his eyes off the guy to look at Sarah instead. The bright smile was gone and in place was something more grim and her eyes were a bit harder too.

"Who is that?" Sam asked. Sarah leaned forward to share a look with Charlie and Dean nearly snapped when Charlie's face paled. She scrambled up to hurry over to the line and Dean's stomach dropped when she started talking to the kid.

"That's Castiel…" Sarah said as if that answered everything. Dean widened his eyes and gestured for her to continue. She sighed heavily and looked over at the two again. The kid looked like he was about to cry and Charlie was gently rubbing his arm.

"He's...different," Sarah said and made a face. Dean glared at her and she merely shrugged at him. He glanced over again and felt his heart stop, those blue eyes were locked dead on him and Dean couldn't turn away even if he tried. The kid...Castiel, finally returned a smile to Dean and he felt like his entire world stopped.

* * *

"Who is that?" Castiel asked quietly. Those green eyes were mesmerizing and each time he caught them staring, it was like all the bad things happening to him disappeared. He'd seen him this morning and Castiel really wanted to say hello but the bell rang and he couldn't be late. Charlie stirred next to him and he practically heard the smile in her voice.

"Oh that's the new kid and his little brother...Dean and Sam Winchester," she said. Castiel felt his stomach drop and the little smile melted back down into his usual frown. Winchester. Of course he had to be the one person his parents would completely go berserk over. They didn't even know them, only what they heard from Zachariah's sermons at church. Castiel tried to not hate anyone but God...he really hated that man.

He caught Dean's eyes again and felt that dull spark ignite deep in his belly. Something that had been pushed and severely beat down until Castiel had thought it was dead. It tasted like freedom...and rebellion. He bit on his bottom lip and almost got out of line but Charlie was adamant about him eating. It wasn't like he was starving himself again...he just wasn't hungry. The same jerks who had bullied him last year were still here and had ruined his nice shirt. Thankfully he had his favorite sweater in his locker for this very reason. Now though, it was kind of embarrassing. On the front was a cartoon bee that he was constantly chastised about but it was one of the very few things he cherished and made him happy.

"Is...is he nice?" Castiel asked softly.

"Seems so, so far...but who knows. He may pull you in to chase away all that virtue you have have stored up," Charlie teased. Castiel smiled shyly and accepted his tray when they got to the front of the line. He followed the others but stilled when Charlie went to lead him to the table.

"He doesn't bite Castiel...I promise," Charlie said softly. He nodded minutely and followed her once more. Dean's eyes widened more and more the closer he got and Castiel thought it was adorable.

"Dean, Sam, this is Castiel Novak," Charlie said and took her place on the other side of Sam. Dean blinked up at him and quickly scooted over to let him sit. Castiel smiled and sunk down on the bench, knowing all too well that he was blushing. Dean was even more beautiful up close and if Castiel was anyone else, would gladly be trying to flirt with him. But he couldn't...it went against everything that his family believed in. The pain in his stomach was back and he guiltily pushed the tray away from him a bit, his hands fumbling in his lap.

The conversation continued on to what classes they were taking and what they were planning on doing for the first weekend. Dean was pretty quiet, only piping in here or there but Castiel felt his eyes on him several times. He nearly jumped when he felt a warm breath tickling the side of his cheek.

"Not hungry?" Dean asked softly, eyeing him a little. It wasn't like how Charlie or even Sarah stared at him...like they expected something or even pity. There was understanding there and it took Castiel's breath away.

"No...not really," he whispered. Dean nodded and he watched as the other boy bit down on his bottom lip. He gently took Castiel's hand and poured some M&M's into his open palm.

"I don't usually share," Dean said with a smile, his cheeks turning a bit pink. Castiel out right giggled and whispered a thank you before popping one into his mouth. He didn't care for the taste but just that sparkle in Dean's eyes made him feel whole and he continued to eat them.

When the bell rang Castiel felt his chest pinch and he didn't want to move. Dean had scooted closer while he shared his candy with Castiel and he was addicted to the other boy's body heat now. And he smelled so good too. It was suddenly hard to remember that him being a deviant was a sin and having any kind of affections for Dean was not allowed. He couldn't help it though, especially not when Dean gently wiped a piece of chocolate off the corner of his mouth.

"I'll see ya Cas," Dean said. Castiel scrunched up his face and Dean chuckled.

"Cas?"

"Yeah...seems more fitting," Dean grinned and sauntered away. Castiel stared after him almost dreamily, not even realizing that Dean had snuck the half eaten bag into his hand.

* * *

Dean was exhausted, his brain hurt and he couldn't wait to crawl into his car and drive home. Hopefully Benny would take some pity on him and would let the chores slide a bit today. The last bell had just rung and the kids nearly tore out of the school but Sam had asked to stay for some club that Sarah had talked him into joining. Dean only smiled and nodded, maybe he'd take a nap in the car. He closed his locker and froze when he heard a loud bang followed by some shouting around the corner.

"Just leave me alone Malachi!" a deep voice growled out. Dean's blood ran cold, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Castiel had barely said two words to him at lunch but everything that kid did say was seared away in his brain. He shoved the rest of his crap into his locker and slammed it shut before running around the corner. Some greasy haired punk had Castiel pinned to the lockers while a couple of his friends laughed behind him.

"You're such a little faggot Cassie, I thought we did you a favor with your first outfit but this? This is worse!" Malachi laughed gesturing to the sweater. Dean clenched his fists and stormed over. Now he knew why Castiel had changed...these little assholes thought they could push him around. And Dean saw nothing wrong with the sweater. It was cute as hell.

"Hey, get off him," Dean called out. Castiel's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open to only to cry out when Malachi punched him. Dean growled, about to slam into the guy but his friends quickly got in his way.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"His friend…"

"Oh so you must be a faggot as well! Good, we get two for the price of one," Malachi sneered. Dean felt his face burn dark and he shoved the two "body guards" out of the way and slammed his fist straight into Malachi's face. One of the friends managed to get one swing in, catching him in the mouth before Dean kicked him hard in the balls.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped. Dean didn't spare a glance at the other one, just quickly grabbed up Castiel's sleeve and dragged him away.

"You fucker! I'll get you for this!" he heard Malachi shout and he just flipped him off, not stopping until they were in the quiet stairwell. Castiel was trembling as he reached up with a tissue to gently wipe at Dean's lip.

"Y-You didn't have to do that," Castiel said, wincing when Dean hissed a little. It stung a bit but Dean didn't want Castiel to stop or move away. If anything, both of them inched closer. Castiel was on a step higher than him that made them eye level.

"I wasn't about to just let them thrash you Cas…" Dean grumbled. Castiel touched under his chin with shaky fingers and Dean peered into those damn eyes and suddenly he couldn't breathe. They were shining with unshed tears.

"No one's ever done that for me...thank you," Castiel stammered and Dean shrugged, his face growing hot with embarrassment.

"It was nothing really...just...if they bother you again let me know kay?" Dean asked, smiling when Castiel nodded with a blush. Dean stayed still, allowing for Castiel to finish cleaning him up.

"Do you want a ride home?" Dean offered and Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally just nodding. Dean grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to guide him back towards their lockers. Thankfully those assholes were gone and Sam was already waiting by the car. He didn't say anything but did give Dean a withering look when he was shoved into the back seat.

"Thank you again Dean...I'll see you tomorrow," Castiel said before scrambling out of the car, his head ducked down as he practically ran to the door. It was a huge house and Dean whistled low at the two fancy cars sitting in the driveway. He knew at first glance he was way out of Castiel's league...but now, it was cemented. He sighed heavily while Sam clambered into the front seat and Dean drove away with a heavier heart.

* * *

Castiel peered out the window, his lip caught between his teeth as he watched Dean's massive car drive off. It had been so surreal when he had heard Dean's voice in that hallway, to see him punch Malachi in the face. He so badly wanted to, and almost did, kiss Dean while they were in the stairwell. He hadn't lied when he said no one had ever done that for him...Charlie tried to stick up for him but there wasn't much she could do. Malachi and his thugs weren't above hitting a girl and to Castiel, her getting hurt wasn't worth it.

"Is that you Castiel?"

Castiel swallowed hard, a sudden wave of cold freezing his viens. She always sounded so sweet when he came home and he desperately wished he could trust in that voice. He turned slowly to see his mother standing behind him, a warm smile that was such a contradiction it made him feel sick.

"Hello Mother," he said politely, turning to face her. Her face scrunched up, the calm "loving" look dissolving into disgust.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" she asked, her eyes turning cold and hard. Castiel completely forgot he still had on the sweater. He was going to change before leaving the school but he'd been distracted.

"M-My shirt got ripped," he stammered. There was a blur of motion and he cried out when her hand connected with the side of his face.

"We spent good money on your clothes this year Castiel...how dare you allow for them to get ruined! Throw that disgusting sweater in the trash….now!" she bellowed. Castiel felt his throat tighten up and he shook his head, hugging his arms frantically around himself. Charlie had given it to him for his birthday last year and ever since then it became almost like his security blanket...a silent message to his friend that things were bad. He couldn't part with it now. Lilith groaned and snatched out her hand, grabbing a fistfull of his hair and began dragging him.

"No!" Castiel screamed, knowing exactly where she was taking him. The door to his father's office opened and he was thrown inside.

"This little ingrate got his clothing ripped…." she growled out. Azazel stared at him with those cold dark eyes, the scotch in his glass swirling with each flick of his wrist.

"Well go on darling...teach him how badly we frown on that kind of behavior," he said so smoothly it sent chills down his spine. Castiel felt the tears streak down his cheeks as his mother advanced on him.

* * *

They were a few weeks into their school year when Castiel started to miss days here and there. Dean had known right away something was wrong even from the beginning. Everyday Castiel seemed more and more withdrawn, dark circles under his eyes and would shy away from any touch. Dean had an idea...he himself had gone through it with his own father and it burned his blood. John had been a poor excuse of a father who drowned himself in drink ever since their mother died. Thankfully, he disappeared a long time ago and it took a while for Dean to finally start saying good riddance.

But to see Castiel like this...so sickly and frail made Dean angry. Castiel was sweet, smart and always made Dean laugh even it if was unintentional. He hated this...he wanted to protect his friend but Castiel would barely look at him now.

"Char...please...just tell me you've heard from him?" Dean begged, stopping Charlie from walking around him. She sighed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Yes, I've heard from him and no I can't tell you. He's made me swear to keep it a secret okay?" she said and tried once again but Dean grabbed her wrist.

"Char…"

"Why do you care so much Dean? You've known him for a few weeks...he's been my best friend for years and there's been nothing I can do. His parents are fucking evil…" Charlie spat out only to cover her mouth. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed down the bile. He knew it.

"Please don't say anything...I'm the only one he talks too…" Charlie pleaded and Dean nodded, not able to say anything else.

"Is he at home?" Dean asked. Charlie shook her head, whispering one simple word that had Dean rushing out of the school. Sam could find his own way home today. Dean tore out of the parking lot and headed towards the park. He'd gone there a couple of times with the rest of their little group and Castiel seemed to love it. There were flowers everywhere and he'd always stop to smell them. It was there Dean found him, sitting on the picnic table his head in his hands.

"Cas?" Dean called out tentatively. There was no one else there and Dean was grateful for that. Castiel looked horrible when he raised his head, hair greasy and when Dean got closer, he could smell that Castiel hadn't showered in days.

"What are you doing here? Did Charlie send you?" Castiel snapped, moving to jump off the table but Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, gasping when he cried out.

"Don't touch me!" Castiel screamed shoving Dean back hard. He was heaving in gasps as his fingers dove into his hair, pulling at it violently. Dean could only stare, not knowing what to do. He remembered that he'd had the same reaction towards Sammy and all his little brother did was hug him through it. Dean had no idea if the same would work for Castiel though. He inched closer and Castiel whimpered softly, terrified blue eyes staring up at him. Dean's body ached...he was looking at Dean like he'd actually hurt him.

"Cas…" he said in a whisper, holding out his hand palm facing up. Castiel stared at it for a long time before he finally slid his hand on top. That mere touch broke whatever shattered wall Castiel had up and he was collapsing to the ground with a heaving sob. Dean dove down and cradled Castiel close, rocking him as he cried out.

"Shhh...I've got you Cas...I'm not goin anywhere," Dean said holding the younger boy closer as Castiel clung to him, hiding his face into his neck. He had no idea how long they sat there or how Dean managed to even get him up and into the car. The next thing he was aware of was them walking into the house and Benny's concerned face. Dean had told him all about Castiel so it wasn't new but this was the first time meeting him. Benny was quiet, taking a silent cue to start making some of his stew. That shit worked miracles and Dean was praying it would soothe some of Castiel's internal breakdown.

"Cas? Hey….look at me," Dean said softly once they were in the bathroom. It was small but it had a nice sized shower. He gently cupped the sides of Castiel's face to get him to focus. Castiel finally blinked and he swallowed when he realized where they were. Dean stayed quiet, waiting for Castiel to make that decision. When he got a very small nod, he very carefully unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, wincing and biting down hard on his tongue when he saw not only bruises but cuts and deep scars littering his torso. Castiel tried to shy away from him, crying softly but Dean guided him to cry against his chest instead.

It took a really long time but Dean managed to get him down to his boxers and into the shower. He went to give him some privacy but Castiel snatched at his hand, his eyes wide and pleading. It was definitely something he couldn't refuse. Most of it was Castiel clinging to him, fingers digging into his skin as Dean ran his fingers through his hair with shampoo. He tried to not stare at the scars...especially not the ones he knew were self inflicted.

"Dean…" Castiel whimpered, a sob caught in his throat when Dean brushed his lips over the fresh ones on his wrist, Dean's own breath locked tight in his chest.

"I'm here Cas...you don't have to do this alone anymore okay? Please don't hurt yourself anymore," Dean begged, sighing as Castiel nodded. After he was clean and in fresh clothing (most of it being Dean's), Dean guided him to the kitchen where he could officially meet Benny. The two took to each other right away and Dean was ever more grateful to his friend that he managed to get Castiel smiling, even if it was small. After their bellies were nice and full, Dean took Castiel's hand and lead him to his bedroom. He patted himself on the back once more for the memory foam he had asked for a late birthday present from Benny. It was so damn comfortable and made him smile proudly when Castiel let out a groan when he sunk into it. Dean crawled under the covers with him and both of them rolled on their sides to stare at each other.

"Thank you…" Castiel said softly. Dean weaved their fingers together and scooted closer.

"You don't need to thank me Cas…"

"But I do...you didn't have to do any of this. I'm not even sure why you are...you barely know me," Castiel laughed a little. Dean bit his lip, really wanting to kiss Castiel and show him just how much he cared and….really liked him but he pressed his lips against his forehead instead.

"I know I don't have too but, I want too. I want to be there for you Cas….I want to take care of you," Dean said softly. Castiel let out this, broken whimper that nearly tore Dean's heart into a million tiny pieces. Dean moved them around until Castiel was buried in his arms, head tucked under his chin and face pressed against his chest. Castiel finally relaxed, his body sagging and within seconds was deep asleep.

* * *

In the months and weeks that followed, Castiel felt lighter. Sharing this, burden, with Dean had been the best thing he'd ever done. And now that Benny knew, Castiel had a safe haven to run to when things got really bad at home. He was there almost every night anyway, curled up in Dean's arms on probably the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on. Dean would have to rush him home every morning but Castiel knew he'd be waiting around the corner for him.

He still didn't understand why Dean cared so much...or why any of them did for that matter. Sam turned out to be quite the little protector, just as savage when it came to the bullies who still tried to get to him. Benny was quieter but he knew without a doubt, the older man would protect him too if Castiel needed it. Wherever these boys came from, Castiel thanked God for them every single night. Even Charlie was coming more and more out of her shell the longer she hung out with them. No matter what the rumors surrounding the Winchesters said, Castiel knew they were lies. He felt more safe with them then he ever did in his own home.

It was November now, the air cold and crisp in his lungs as he curled up in the swing in the backyard. His parents were gone for the week, out of town for some fund raiser of Zachariah's. Castiel had eaten a whole bowl of Benny's spiciest chili and thankfully, it worked in making him violently ill the morning they were supposed to leave. They had no choice but leave him behind. The pain and vomiting had been intense but Dean was there to hold him through it and once he felt better he realized it had been the best idea ever. Now he was safe to stay at Dean's and didn't have to worry about rushing home the next morning.

"Hey...aren't you cold?" Dean asked with a smile, a steaming mug in each hand and something else tucked in his elbow as he struggled to get the door closed. Castiel laughed with a shrug, scooting over and lifting the blanket so Dean could join him. Once they were comfortable and the swing stopped moving Dean pulled him in closer.

"Mmm, did you make this?" Castiel asked taking a sip of the rich hot chocolate. Dean nodded and took his own sip before Castiel could feel Dean's lips on his temple. Like all the other times, Castiel wished and craved for more. He'd been so greedy and starved for affection Castiel had been afraid it didn't really mean anything. But he didn't feel that deep churning in his gut when Sam or Benny hugged him. Only Dean. With each passing day Castiel knew he was falling more and more in love with this stubborn green eyed boy.

"Yep...I remembered you liked mine better than Benny's...something not easily done," Dean chuckled. Castiel grinned and finished off the sweet drink with a hum. They sat there for a moment before Dean fidgeted, the package in Dean's arm moved to his lap.

"What's that?" Castiel asked placing both of their mugs on the little table. Dean smile down at him almost shyly and placed it on Castiel's legs.

"For you...to replace...you know the one they burned," Dean said. Castiel's eyes widened and he eagerly tore at the plastic. Sitting inside was a neatly folded black hoodie that had a cartoon bee on the front. It was different from the original one but Castiel loved it all the same. It was so soft and the fact that it was from Dean made it even better.

"Dean...thank you," Castiel gasped jumping to his feet to exchange it out with the simple gray sweater he had on. It felt amazing and was huge on him, just the way he liked it. Dean was blushing when he finally crawled back on the swing, his legs draped over Dean's lap.

"You're welcome...it took me a while to find one I thought you would like," Dean said with a nervous smile.

"I love it so much," Castiel sighed petting at the bee. Dean smiled brightly, his finger following after Castiel's in tracing the outline. There was a slight breeze and Castiel shivered, moving so that he was laying down, his hands reaching greedily for Dean as the older boy laughed, laying down with him. Castiel moaned softly at how good it felt to have Dean's arms around him again and the blanket pulled up to their chests. They were on their sides, Castiel's back to Dean's chest as they watched the sun set. He only had a few more days of this freedom and he was going to soak as much of it in as he could.

Dean's arms pulled him in even tighter and Castiel tilted his head when he felt Dean's face press into his neck. Castiel giggled when his cold nose touched his skin and he could feel Dean chuckling. Soon there were fingers digging into his sides tickling him, rocking the swing almost dangerously as Castiel laughed and squirmed. Dean had him slightly pinned on his back with Dean hovering over him, that huge smile of his sending chills down Castiel's body.

Castiel swallowed down his nervously beating heart and cupped the side of Dean's neck, his thumb tracing at the sharp line of his jaw. Dean pressed into with a hum before blinking sleepily at him.

"Cas…" Dean started but looked away, his bottom lip caught between his lip.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel prodded.

Dean took a minute before looking him in the eyes, the hand he wasn't leaning on moving to mirror Castiel and touching the side of his face, "I really want to kiss you…"

Castiel sucked in a quick breath and he was nodding before he even realized he was doing it. Dean beamed down at him and slowly inched closer until their lips were just grazing the other. That churning turned into a deep seated flame and Castiel moaned, pulling Dean even closer. He'd never kissed anyone before but he knew at that moment, he was ruined for anyone else. Dean sighed and kissed him slowly, always treating him like he was something fragile. They moved around again and nearly knocked themselves out of the swing until Dean was laying on top of him, most of his weight resting on his arms that caged Castiel in. Castiel had his own arms wrapped around Dean's neck, his knees hugging at the older boy's waist as Dean continued to kiss him slowly.

Castiel gasped in for a breath and groaned when Dean quickly licked into his mouth, tracing the roof and edges of his teeth with his tongue. It was the dirtiest thing he'd ever done but Castiel loved it and needed more. Nervously he met Dean with his own and shivered when Dean out right growled, sucking Castiel's tongue into his mouth. There were no words to even begin to describe how freeing it felt...to kiss the boy he was so utterly lost on and be held like he was something special.

Dean finally pulled away, both of them panting a little as they laughed. Castiel touched at his wet lips and smiled at how puffy they felt. Dean grinned down at him, kissing at his bottom lip and then his chin.

"I've been wanting to do that for a really long time," Dean said a little breathlessly. Castiel's chest swelled and he lifted up his head to catch Dean's lips, eagerly nibbling at them to get Dean to move closer. It worked, there was not a breath of space between them and Castiel reveled in it, his fingers sliding into Dean's hair to scratch at his scalp.

There was no way to tell how long they were out there, kissing and mapping out the other's faces but it got so dark that Castiel could barely even see Dean. He didn't mind though, if he could have his way they'd never move. But his stomach was growling and Dean was starting to whine about a cramp in his neck. Castiel giggled at him and pecked all around his face before finally letting him sit up.

"Come on…" Dean laughed helping him up. Castiel couldn't resist wrapping around him again, raising up on his toes to get his arms around Dean's neck. Dean hugged him tightly and kissed at his shoulder.

"Dean...does this mean we're together now?" Castiel whispered. Dean pulled away just enough to cup his face with both hands and press his lips against Castiel's forehead.

"Officially yes...but we were together way before this," Dean grinned. Castiel blushed, pushing Dean away with a laugh before following him into the warm delicious smelling house.

* * *

"Babe...you sure you wanna do this now?" Dean asked chewing on his lip. Castiel was staring at his house with determination and Dean knew it was a wasted effort to talk him out of it. They had woke up the next morning with Castiel eager to get his stuff...to slowly start moving in with them. Dean had no problem with that, he wanted Castiel with him all the time. It was going to be hard once the week was over but Castiel didn't want to go home once his parents got back. Dean understood completely, he really did and more than once had asked Castiel to go to the police. There was more than enough evidence on just his skin alone. He'd only stopped asking when not only Castiel but Charlie, Sarah and Benny all said that the police were in Zachariah's back pocket.

And Zachariah would drive them out if they even tried to take a stand against the Novaks. It wasn't fair but Dean just swallowed it down. He and Cas hadn't known each other long, sure...but he wasn't stupid. He knew what it felt to love his little brother, his mother and now even Benny as someone he could look up too. And he knew, without a doubt he was head over heels in love with Castiel. Dean wasn't going anywhere and would be the one to take Castiel away from all of this shit.

"I told you I don't like that one," Castiel mumbled. Dean grinned and gently reached over to guide Castiel's face to look at him instead..

"Baby…"

"Mmph…"

"Bee…." At that one Castiel brightened, that beautiful gummy smile appearing and making Dean's insides turn to goo.

"Bluebird…."

"Dean…"

"Okay, Okay….are you sure about this?" Dean asked again. Castiel looked up at him with those damn eyes and Dean felt his resolve completely shatter.

"I'm sure...it won't be everything but if I do it slowly...maybe they won't even notice," Castiel said and Dean nodded, quickly following him up the steps. Before Dean had known the hell this house represented, he'd constantly question himself...why Castiel would even want to be at their house when he had all this? He'd had even asked him jokingly one night and Castiel had gone real quiet, his fingers tracing over his hand as he whispered, "Because you're not there."

They went inside the house quickly and Dean shivered at how cold it was, there was absolutely no warmth within these walls what so ever. He followed Castiel up the stairs and into a modest sized bedroom where Castiel quickly started grabbing things. They were small and inconspicuous and soon they had two bags bursting at the seams. There was something that caught the corner of his eye and Castiel gasped when he picked it up.

"You take pictures?' Dean asked running his fingers over the metal. Castiel bit down on his lip and nodded minutely. There was a folder and when Dean picked it up he felt his own heart racing. The pictures inside were beautiful and it took him a moment to realize that many of them, were of his own face. When the hell had Castiel taken these and he hadn't been aware of it? It made him laugh softly and he placed the folder under his arm along with the camera.

They were back at the house within 20 minutes and Dean was sitting on his, their, bed watching Castiel unpack his stuff. His room was the second biggest in the house and it was pretty bare but soon Castiel's things were everywhere and Dean couldn't stop smiling.

"C'mere Bee," Dean said reaching out for him. Castiel smiled and crawled onto the bed, taking his usual spot suckered to Dean's side.

"Soon this will be permanent," Dean whispered, smiling when Castiel sighed, his body weight slowly melting against Dean.

* * *

Castiel kissed Dean through the window of his car and bit his lip, waving as the car drove off down the street. It was Monday and his parents were officially back in town. They had texted him, demanding he come home straight from school. It left a bad taste in his mouth but he knew he'd see Dean later and that alone gave him enough strength to get through the night. He straightened up his shirt and hurried down the street and around the corner towards the house. It was no longer his home, not after he learned how it truly felt to call a place _home._

The cars shined in the driveway and Castiel swallowed down the dread trying to bubble up in his chest. He pushed open the door and looked around, his parents were nowhere to be found. Even the light under his father's office was off. This was bad...really bad. He was just about to bolt when someone cleared their throat from the top of the stairs.

"Hello son...it's about time you came home," Azazel called out, slowly descending down the stairs.

Castiel frowned, his heart beginning to race, "I came straight from school…"

"I'm sure you did today...but what about the week we were gone? Our lovely neighbors tell me you haven't been here...well...only once that is. You were seen carrying several bags out of the house to a big black muscle car. Now tell me...what did you take?" Azazel asked calmly, the scotch in his tumbler strong and stinging Castiel's nose. How had he been so stupid? Of course the neighbors would talk! He'd been so eager to get out and start the move to Dean's...it didn't even dawn on him to be more discreet.

"N-Nothing...just clothes…" he stammered wanting to back away but like all the other times, he was rooted to the spot. There was a hand suddenly on the back of his neck and he shouted as he was shoved down hard onto his knees.

"And where exactly did you go? Who were you with?"

"No one!" Castiel cried, his voice breaking as his face was shoved hard against the floor.

"You don't have to lie to me son...just tell me the truth and this will be over," Azazel said, his voice soft and calm. Lilith's nails dug into his skin and he gasped in a frantic breath.

"D-Dean's…"

"Winchester? You were with that deviant!" Azazel shouted and Castiel was ripped up off the floor, his hair being yanked from the roots as Lilith lifted him. Fingers gripped his chin painfully and suddenly he was staring up into Azazel's cruel face.

"And what did he force you to do?"

"Nothing! He loves me!" Castiel screamed and gasped, the tears pouring down his cheeks when he saw his father's face turn crimson.

"I told you what would happen if you got mixed up with people like them Castiel….you were to be good...to be obedient and you can't even do that!" Azazel cried and for the first time ever, backhanded him with his closed fist. Castiel cried out, trying to scramble away from them as Lilith snatched up his arm, twisting it the wrong way.

"You will learn what happens when you defy us Castiel...take him to the attic," Azazel growled. Castiel screamed trying to pry his arm out of Lilith's grasp but she was too strong for him. The attic...he'd only been punished with that once before and it was horrible. It was worse than Azazel's office.

"Please...no!" Castiel sobbed, digging his feet into the ground. Somehow she managed to drag him up and shoved him hard into the cramped space. There was nothing in there but an old rusty kennel with a dirty dog bed inside. He was just starting to beg again when he was shoved inside, the door locking with a huge padlock.

"You will stay here until you learn Castiel," Lilith whispered softly, that same insincere motherly love tone dripping in her words. It made his stomach churn. She spun away from the kennel on her heel and slammed the attic door shut. Castiel wiped at the blood on his cheek before cradling his throbbing face. He tried to take in a deep breath but he couldn't stop crying, his body jerking when he heard the door lock. He'd be up here forever...because he would never unlearn to love Dean.

* * *

Dean was in a very, very foul mood. Castiel wasn't answering any of his calls or texts...it wasn't like him. Even when his parents got...he'd still answer him. It scared Dean down to the core. He couldn't eat that night nor sleep, he couldn't risk missing Castiel if he tried to reach out to him. All he could do was hug that stupid Bee sweater to his chest and try not to freak out too much.

It wasn't until the next morning he was waiting in the usual spot that he felt absolutely sick to his stomach. Castiel never came and even Sam didn't complain too much when they pulled into the school late. By lunch time Dean was frantic, no one had seen or heard from Castiel.

"I'm going over there…" Dean growled out, his fingers picking at a piece of bread.

"Dean you can't...it might make it worse," Charlie said quietly. Dean shook his head, his hands covering his face to keep the others from seeing him break down.

It took a lot of convincing but Dean finally listened when Benny talked him out of it.

So Dean waited...by day three he was going out of his mind. This time Benny agreed with him and even drove over to the house. Dean was too much of a wreck to even keep his hands still on the steering wheel. Benny kept the last bit of calm Dean had steady as they walked up to the house, his hands shaking as he rang the bell. When the door opened Dean gasped, the woman before him was beautiful and Dean know understood why no one would ever believe Castiel. Dean wanted to strangle her until that smile disappeared from her face...she was the cause for every scar on Castiel's body and he wanted to repay that in kind.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly and Dean clenched his fists tight.

"Is Cas here?" he demanded. The woman's smile faltered and Dean watched those steely blue eyes turn cold.

"You must be that...deviant, Dean," she said coldly, turning up her face. Dean smirked taking a step closer.

"Where's Castiel?" he asked slowly, dropping his voice. The woman barked out a laugh.

"He's none of your concern. You turned my sweet obedient boy against me and now you'll never see him again. Get out of here before I call the police," she said, slamming the door in his face. Dean pounded on the door, screaming Castiel's name before Benny's hands were pulling him towards the truck.

"He's in there Benny!" Dean cried.

"I know brother, I know...but we can't get him out with them home. I promise Dean we will come back okay?" Benny said grabbing at his face. Dean nodded, furiously wiping at the tears as he allowed Benny to drag him to the truck.

He didn't have to wait long, only until Sunday when the entire neighborhood left for church. Dean and the others were waiting around the corner. The moment they saw the porche drive off they were moving. They had no idea if anyone was still around so they slipped into the backyard, Sammy instantly going for the door. His little brother was practically a master at picking locks and for once Dean was so damn proud of it.

"Got it," Sam said after a moment. Charlie came around the house and nodded, Dean nearly kissed her. Castiel had told him about the alarm and thankfully, Charlie's hacking skills proved insanely useful at that moment. Dean barrelled his way in and looked around, not having any clue as to where they were hiding Castiel. He tried the bedroom first but it didn't look any different than when they had come to get his stuff.

"Shh...you hear that?" Benny said. There was a tiny clanging noise, so soft that Dean would have missed it. Benny concentrated, moving down the hall towards a door with a heavy lock on it. Sam cursed a few times but managed to get it off, the clanging coming a bit louder now. Dean ran up the stairs and nearly fell to his knees. The state Castiel was in was...deplorable.

"C-Cas?" Dean gasped, moving closer and trying to not gag at the stench wafting in the room. Benny cursed behind him and Dean's heart was trying to crawl out of his throat. Castiel wasn't moving or responding to him at all, only his hand was weakly hitting the door of the kennel.

"Sam...Sammy get the door open," Dean gasped, his little brother faltering when he saw his friend. Sam's hands were shaking, barely able to concentrate on getting the lock off. Dean knelt down once the door was finally pried open and he very gently touched at Castiel's matted hair.

"Please…" Castiel's voice came out so small it made Dean choke.

"Bee….it's Dean…" he whispered. Castiel raised up his eyes and took a moment to finally focus on Dean's face.

"Dean? Y-You came?" Castiel gasped, his chin trembling with a sob. Dean couldn't speak, just jerked his head in a nod. Dean ordered someone to get him some clean clothes and within moments they were being thrust into his hands. He kicked everyone out of the attic and managed to get Castiel out of the kennel.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Castiel sobbed, his entire chest heaving as he tried to hide his face. Dean ignored him, biting down so hard on his tongue he could taste blood. It was torture helping Castiel change, the shame riddling Castiel's body with tremors. Castiel kept trying to shy away from him but Dean had none of it. Once he was in cleaner clothes he grabbed at Castiel's face and kissed him, not even caring about the horrible taste in his mouth.

"I'm getting you out of here and they won't ever fucking touch you again...I'll kill them first," Dean swore and Castiel nodded, collapsing against his chest. He took a few steadying breaths before lifting Castiel in his arms, his throat extremely tight with how light he was.

The others were waiting in the kitchen for them and Dean smiled, seeing the state of the house. He guessed it was Benny but someone had thrashed not only the kitchen but the family room. Dean could care less...he hoped those assholes got the message. He cradled Castiel close and left out the front door, covering his boyfriend's face when he whined at how bright it was. There was a package of crackers, a warm water bottle and Castiel's now cracked glasses were pushed into his hands once he was settled in the passenger seat with Castiel in his lap. He refused to eat the crackers but drank almost furiously at the water.

"Let's get you home baby," Dean cooed running his fingers through his hair as the truck pulled away from the house of hell.

* * *

Castiel groaned, burrowing even deeper into the warmth and not wanting to open his eyes. He had to still be dreaming, everything was soft and smelled like Dean. He didn't want to wake up and still be locked away forgotten in that kennel. There was voice calling out to him, trying to pry him awake and Castiel whined. It wasn't until fingers were threading through his hair that his eyes blinked open. He was surrounded by dark sheets and that voice...it was Dean's. It hadn't been a dream...they'd really come for him.

"Cas…" Dean prompted. Castiel gasped and pulled the blankets away from his face to gaze up into Dean's worried face. He looked so scared and lost it had Castiel's chest squeezing tight. His arm felt incredibly heavy but he managed to raise it, touching at Dean's stubbly cheek.

"You're real," he whispered. Dean chuckled, nodding as he pressed into his open palm.

"Yeah...I am. Benny made your favorite tonight...you wanna try eating?" Dean asked softly. Castiel's stomach growled angrily but he felt so sick. He couldn't remember the last time he ate and he really didn't want to get out of this bed.

"Only a little…" Castiel answered. Suddenly he remembered how filthy he had been and tried to hide away. How could he lay on Dean's sheets being so dirty? He went to sit up but everything spun and he had to lay back down. Dean hovered over him and Castiel swallowed, his face scrunching up in confusion. That nasty bitter taste was gone from his mouth and as he squirmed a bit he felt clean. Dean smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't remember...I tried to get you to lay down but you demanded a shower instead. You passed out in the middle of it though," Dean said. Castiel laughed a little, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed up at this wonderful selfless boy.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. Dean swallowed hard and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you too Cas," Dean said, leaning down to kiss him as if he were made of glass. Castiel mewled softly and with the little energy he had, he pulled Dean down until his weight pressed down on him. It made everything more real and he let his eyes flutter shut as Dean snuggled closer, resting his ear on Castiel's chest to listen to his frantically beating heart.

He was safe now.

* * *

I may start taking time stamps for Dean and Castiel's story in this verse.

Hopeless Wanderer ~ Mumford Sons


End file.
